parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetlag
Filip Zebic in Dr. Seuss Beginner Books and Walt Disney's Timeless Classics "Dumbo's Flying Circus" Cast: *Pluto Dog Bird Wing as Himself *Alvin Seville as Himself *Mrs. Jumbo as Herself *King Leonidas as Himself *Casey Junior as Himself *Scat Cat Bat Wing as Himself *Giraffsaurs as Themselves *Tigers as Themselvses *Orangutans as Themselves *Pandas as Themselves *Kangaroos as Themselves *Elephants as Themselves *Zebras as Themselves *Horses as Themselves *Camels as Themselves *Dinosaurs as Themselves *Monkeys as Themselves *Hyenas as Themselves *Ostriches as Themselves *Princess Elena 1 as Herself *Velma Dinkley 2 as Herself *Anita 3 as Herself *Taffy Dee 4 as Herself *Kelly 5 as Herself *Mindy (Phineas and Ferb) 6 as Herself *Melody 7 as Herself *Aliyah-Din (Scooby Doo in Arabrian Nights) 8 as Herself *Sofia (Sofia the First) 9 as Herself *Ginger Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) 10 as Herself *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) 11 as Herself *Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) 12 as Herself *Eliza (Phineas and Ferb) 13 as *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) 14 as Herself *The 17 Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and the 7D) as Themselves *Toylan as Themselves *Lost Boy (Peter Pan), Pinocchio, Phineas and Ferb, Landon, Arnold and Carlos as Themselves *Scooby Doo as Himself *Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) as Themselves *Big Bird (Sesame Street) as Himself *Audiences Screaming and Mammal Face Crashing as Themselves *Princess Sally (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Herself *Children Animals as Themselves *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselves *Blue Coaches *Red and Gold Organ and Turquoise Box (Santa Little Engine and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Choo Choo Express) *Violet Box and Green Cage (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Choo Choo Express and Fisher Price Here to Go Circus Train) *Orange Princess Train Car (Wilson and the Ice Cream) *Raspberry Horses and Camels Car (Milo Murphy's Law The Dr. Zone Files) *Blue and Teal Monkeys and Orangutans Car (Milo Murphy's Law The Undergrounders) *Green Gondola Car (A Cowboy Needs A Horse) *Yellow Light Kangaroos Car (Phineas and Ferb The Christmas Vacation) *Polka Dots Panda Cages Flatcar (House of Mouse House of Crime) *Purple Clown Van (The Rugrats Movie) *Orange Coaches (DuckTales Back to the Klondike) *Red and Blue Stripes Car (Green Eggs and Ham) *Turquoise Giraffes Car (The Magic School Bus Holiday Special) *Gold Mail Car (The Brave Engineer) *Green and Yellow Box and Violet Box (Little Engine That Could) *Black Elephant Cage and Brown Hyena Cage (Rustee Rails Rides Again) *Gray Dinosaur Car *Orange Freight Car *Teal Wagon and Silver Wagon *White Zebras Car *Pink Ostriches Car *Yellow Tigers Cage Car *Green Coaches *Red Caboose *Red, White and Blue Pluto Private Car *Danville Maroon Circus *Giant Red Yellow Green Orange Purple Brown Gray and Blue Railroad Tracks and Smoke *Edaville Railroad and Disneyland Railroad Station California as Themselves Scene: #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 1 - Jetlag & Disney 17 Bengineer Books Video Intro/"Look Out for Mr. Stork"/The Circus Train Loading "Casey Junior"/Mr. Stork Brings a Delivery of Mrs. Jumbo Mass Railroad #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 2 - Pluto's Appearance/"Song of the Seventh Dwarfs"/The Circus Gypsy Parade Railroad California Main Street U.S.A #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 3 - Pluto's Shower Bath/Mother and Son Bond/Scooby Doo Makes Fun of Pluto/Mrs. Jumbo Goes Wild/The Fourteenth Teenage Girls/Alvin Seville Appearance Bathrestroom Circus Carnival Cafeteria #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 4 - Alvin Seville meets Pluto/King Leonidas Idea/King Leonidas House Tent/Pyramid of Fourteen Girls/Pyramid of Fourteen Girls Fall/The Aftermath Circus Carnival Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Railroad Hospital #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 5 - The Children/Alvin Seville Almost/Baby Mine/"The Children Songs/Pluto Gets the Hiccups Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Party Hall Circus Carnival Circus Party California Zoo #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 6 - The Bucket/"Pink Elephants On Parade"/Meet The Crows Brothers Circus Party Planet Playground #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 7 - "When I See An Elephant Dog Fly"/The Hard Life of Pluto/The Magic Feather/The Flight Test/The Surprising Finale/"I've Seen Everything"/End Credits Barney's Colorful World Live Playground Sky Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Railroad Gallery: Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto the Elephant Dog Bird Wing as Himself Alvin-Screenshots-alvin-seville-24023865-640-427.jpg|Alvin Seville as Himself Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Herself King-leonidas-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-2.03.jpg|King Leonidas as Himself Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Jr. Circus Engine and Yellow and Green Tender as Himself Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat Bat Wing as Himself Aladdin Flamingos.png|Flamingos as Themselves Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg|Giraffsaurs as Themselvses Acranine and Growlithe.png|Tigers as Themselves King Louie.jpg|Orangutans as Themseleves Pandasontheirfeet.png Po_kung_fu_panda_3.png|Pandas as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-169.jpg|Kangaroos as Themselves Rugrats Elephants.png Donphan-1.jpg|Elephants as Themseleves Blitzle_and_Zebstrika_by_ezzacloud-d3cuzxn.jpg|Zebras as Themselves ThomasandtheCircus9.png Ponyta and Rapidash.jpg|Horses as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1479.jpg Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Camels as Themselves Woog.jpg Cera_land_before_time.jpg|Dinosaurs as Themselves Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.jpg Monferno Aipom and Ambipom.png|Monkeys as Themselves Max and duke pets.png WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Lions as Themselves Phineas and Ferb Ostriches.png|Oristches as Themselves Elena of Avalor 13.jpg|Elena 1 as Herself Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Velma Dinkley 2 as Herself 101dalmatians_150.jpg|Anita 3 as Herself Taffy_Dare_in_Laff-A-Lympics.jpg|Taffy Dare 4 as Herself Kellypic1.jpg|Kekly 5 as Herself Eliza Listen to Linda.png|Eliza 6 as Herself Melody.jpg|Melody 7 as Herself Sofia.jpg|Sofia 8 as Herself YmCUnYW0.jpg|Ginger Hirano 9 as Herself Missy (TLETC).jpg|Missy 10 as Herself Aliyah-Din.jpg|Aliyah Din 11 as Herself Buttercup.png|Buttercup 12 as Herself Kiki.jpg|Kiki 13 as Herself Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice 14 as Herself 7Dwarfs.jpg The 7D Annoy Grumpy Promo.png|The Seventh Worker Dwarfs as Themselves Animals save new york.png|Madagascar Animal Bend as Themselves Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boy, Phineas & Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb, Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio, Arnold in The Magic School Bus.jpg|Arnold The Magic School Bus Carlos.png|Carlos Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Himself Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as Themselves Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Himself Humans and Animals..png|Humans Screaming and Animals Face Pole as Itself Princess Sally.png|Princess Sally, Donald Duck Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles, Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Milly, Katie, Brunette, Gretchen, Blonde, Holly and Andyson and YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot as Themselves Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themslevses Crows_(Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselvses Babes in Toyland Blue Coach.jpg|Blue Coaches Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|Scarlet Organ and Blue Box Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg|Sliver Box and Charteuse Cage Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg|Orange Princess Car Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg|Gray Horse and Cameles Mk1coach 001.jpg|Silver Monkeys and Orangatangs Circusflatbeds.png|Rainbow In the Sack Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg|Greenlight Kangaroos Car Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg|Magenta Panda Bear Cages The_Circus_Train_Cars_as_The_Freight_Cars..png|TAF Circus Train Purple Clown Van 47480915 teakcarriage.jpg|Orange Coach Coach..png|Red and Blue Stripes Car Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg|Turquoise Giraffes Car Mail Car..png|Golden Mail Car Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg|Yellow and Green Box and White Box Lionsgate liltikes 2lg.jpg|Gold Cage Rustee_Rails_Rides_Again_Two_Cage_Wagon.jpg|Brown Hyenas Cages Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg|Red Polkadotted Dinosaur Car Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg|Baia Checkered White and Black Freight Car Dumbo Wagon.jpg|Violet Wagon Casey_Jr_Cookies_(A_Bug's_Life).jpg|and Rassberry Wagon 2515.jpg|White Zebras Car Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg|Pink Ostriches Car Caboose-(from- Phineas and Ferb).jpg|Tigers Yellow Cage car Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|Green Coach Casey Jr's Red Caboose..png|Red Caboose 7b53af0a596274c0a57073f6c9abd43d.jpg|Red White and Blue Pluto Private Car Disneycircus.jpg|Circus Mass California Railroad Track Category:Filip Zebic Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs